


#3 Combo with a Side of Panic

by TheShinySword



Series: Holiday (MocaChisa Rarepair Week Summer 2020) [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: (very light teen hormones), Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Kanon Matsubara: Future Assistant WcRonald's Manager, Light Angst, T for Teen Hormones, Welcome to WcRonald's Home of the Big Wac, big comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShinySword/pseuds/TheShinySword
Summary: When Chisato orders a single cheeseburger, a small fries and a kid-sized chocolate milkshake without a second of hesitation, Kanon knows for certain the world is about to end.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Holiday (MocaChisa Rarepair Week Summer 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769263
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	#3 Combo with a Side of Panic

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the day 3 prompts so I did the second day 2 prompt: Part Time. I cannot, and will not, be stopped.

Future Assistant WcRonald’s (Home of the Big Wac) Manager Kanon Matsubara loved her job, as much as anyone could love a minimum wage position at a fast food chain. Outside the walls she was a nervous wreck who was only slowly, but surely, learning to assert herself. But inside she was a treasured team member with an intimate knowledge of every main and secret menu item and a complete repertoire of her friends’ usual orders.

There was Misaki’s #2 combo—the most price efficient combination, Hagumi’s bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon, cheese and burger, Kaoru’s kids meal (please, please don’t forget the toy unless you want a visit from the dark prince), and Kokoro’s occasional visits always preluded by a woman in black appearing to request one of everything from the menu be prepared in advance. Chisato’s was the easiest to remember. All she ever ordered was a small fries and only when she was very stressed. Kanon understood it as a silent signal that Chisato had something she really needed to talk about something but couldn’t quite ask.

So when Chisato ordered a single cheeseburger, a small fries and a kid-sized chocolate milkshake without a second of hesitation, Kanon knew for certain the world was about to end.

The good news was she was at WcRonald’s and Kanon wasn’t almost probably about to be promoted for nothing. With her visor pulled tight and her hair tied in a company regulated ponytail, Kanon was ready to save the world and make some fries too.

Kanon jumped into action as soon as Tomoe popped out of the kitchen with a small meal on a red plastic tray. She took the tray and scooted past Aya and Himari at their registers while shouting out to their manager in the back that she was taking her break.

She navigated her way through a maze of pulled out chairs that Himari was supposed to have put back in place twenty minutes ago with the tray held above her head. She twisted nimbly through the hazards, if only she could be so fleet footed in her daily life, as she aimed herself towards the back corner of the store. WcRonald’s wasn’t very large but Chisato had still managed to find the most private table to sit at, tucked in the corner where no one’s eyes would naturally settle. No matter where they went Chisato could always find the table with the least vantage points. Personally, Kanon found it more comfortable to eat out of the way anyway.

“Please enjoy!” Kanon said as she set the tray down with a motion she’d practiced for hours in her room until she got it down.

Chisato looked up at her with a thin smile, the kind of smile she wore when she knew smiling was expected. “Kanon-chan, thank you.”

“Chisato-chan,” Kanon sat down across from her friend, pulling off her company issued visor and setting it on the table between them. “Will you talk to me?”

With a soft sigh, Chisato let her face fall into exhaustion. She pulled the tray to her chest and unwrapped the cheeseburger. The crinkled red and yellow paper looked like a piece of litter Chisato had picked up in some good samaritan effort and the floppy burger looked even more misguided in her hands. She was just so much better suited for a teahouse than a chain store. It was like framing the Mona Lisa in plastic—it didn’t ruin the painting but they just didn’t suit each other.

Chisato breathed deeply between bites, chewing with great deliberation. Whatever was on her mind was tormenting her. Anyone less attuned to the subtitles of Chisato Shirasagi wouldn’t know but Kanon knew just how upset the actress could get, just how much rage there was stewing inside of her at all the producers and agents and time wasters in the world. And she knew that the person Chisato always got the angriest with was herself.

Kanon waited as Chisato dabbed away the remnants of the burger with the tissue-thin napkin and turned her attention to the fries.

“My friend,” Chisato ripped open a packet of ketchup with significantly more force than it needed, “has been seeing someone.”

So this was about Chisato’s ‘friend’. Kanon’s best friend lived in an entirely different world from her, one where anyone could call a hot tip into a gossip rag and land Chisato on the front page at a moment’s notice. No matter how remote the coffee shop or how quiet a hallway seemed, Kanon and Chisato never discussed Chisato’s problems directly. Instead Chisato had a dear friend with identical issues that she was always quite concerned about. Kanon called her Paulsa Deniability.

Kanon couldn’t help but be a bit surprised at Chisato’s news. She’d never shown any interest in romance or relationships. If anything it was the opposite, Chisato seemed to look down on couples as a silly waste of time. Curiosity nagged at Kanon’s brain. There weren’t many possibilities: was it someone from the band? Or maybe it was Kaoru—she did say she’d been struck by the sweet sound of Sappho’s lute at their last rehearsal after all. But she wouldn’t press. Chisato needed Kanon at her most thoughtful, not her most gossipy.

“My friend and the… person she is involved with were enjoying each other’s company when…” Chisato paused to stab a fry into ketchup and thrusted it into her mouth, chewing thoroughly before continuing, “The other person confessed.”

“Fuee…” Kanon was trying to keep things straight. Was Chisato upset that the person she was dating confessed to having feelings for her. Why did that constitute a burger, fries and shake catastrophe? “Wh-what specifically did you—your friend’s person that they are… seeing say?” What a mouthful.

Chisato occupied her mouth with the milkshake, sucking so hard the straw bent in as it struggled to bring any ice cream to her mouth. Still Chisato persisted. She sucked on, coaxing a slow moving bulge of milkshake through the straw, up and up and up, over and over again until there was nothing but a hollow sound through the straw and a hollow look in her eyes. “‘I love you’.”

“Chisato-chan… if they’re dating isn’t that a good thing?” More than anything, Kanon’s heart lit up. Chisato deserved the world and if there was someone out there she could fall in love with then Kanon would be behind her all the way. She would do anything to make sure Chisato’s love was fulfilled. And most of all, she really really wanted to know who on earth the person could be.

“They’re not dating,” Chisato protested too forcefully. “They’ve simply been enjoying each other’s company until now. But—”

“OMIGOD! Who is it?!”

Aya yanked a nearby chair over with a noisy clatter that alerted everyone in the room to the excitement in the corner. “Which friend is this? Chisato-chan, is it someone in the band?”

The empty milkshake crumpled in Chisato’s hand.

“A-Aya-chan, who’s at the register?” Kanon stammered, hoping Aya would casually get a clue before Chisato casually threw the tray.

“Himari-chan’s got it!”

Kanon glanced over to see Himari cheerfully taking down an order. The line wasn’t too bad. Surely she could manage for a few minutes. There was no harm in leaving Himari in charge, though there was likely to be some harm to Aya from Chisato’s direction if she stayed.

“Hmm, if it’s two of your friends and one’s in the band,” Aya continued obliviously, stealing one of Chisato’s fries to chew on. “It has to be—there’s no way—but it must—!” She stole another fry and jabbed it in Chisato’s unamused face. The greasy end nudged Chisato’s nose. “Maya-chan and Kaoru-san!”

“My, my Aya-chan, how very astute of you,” Chisato said with sickening sweetness and radiating danger.

Aya took a third fry in celebration of her deduction. Chisato nudged the tray away from Aya’s grabby hands.

Kanon mulled over the situation as Aya blabbered on about Maya and Kaoru’s destined love. Chisato was seeing someone and that person confessed to having feelings and now Chisato was here stress eating a meal that could fill up maybe a small child. But she was so on edge. It was more like Chisato was angry than upset. Chisato wouldn’t be angry at the other person so that meant she was angry at… of course. Oh Chisato, Kanon wanted to cry a little. But there was no time for tears in the WcRonald’s.

“Chisato-chan,” Kanon called quietly. It wasn’t about what Chisato’s mystery date had said. It was what Chisato had done. “Is your friend upset because she ran away?”

“…She panicked.” Chisato avoided Kanon’s eyes. “She couldn’t say anything at all. She just… left.”

Kanon’s heart swelled with affection again. “I think your friend… I think she owes it to the person she cares about to talk it over! S-she can’t take back what she said, but if it really is what she feels then she owes it to herself to try. That’s what I think. I want to see you…r friend happy.”

“I’m not sure she’s able to be vulnerable like that,” Chisato’s voice was very small.

“I think she’s doing it right now.” Kanon reached across the table and took Chisato’s hand, pretending not to notice when her wrist dipped in the puddle of ketchup, “A-and if it’s too late y-your friend can come back here and have a double cheeseburger while she waits for my shift to end and then we’ll stay up all night watching movies and crying.”

Aya sniffed, big tears welling up in her eyes, “I’ll come too! For Maya-chan!”

“Thank you Kanon-chan,” Chisato whispered with a quiet smile, handing Aya a napkin with her free hand. She breathed in deeply before pulling her hand away and clapping. “Well, that’s enough excitement for one day…” She trailed off on the last word, her eyes growing wide and fixing on something just behind Kanon’s head.

“Chisato.”

Kanon’s ear twitched right before she turned around in her seat. She knew that high, dreamy voice but she’d never heard it wrapped around Chisato’s name before.

Moca’s face was red like she’d run all the way there, gotten lost a kilometer away and sprinted back. She stuffed her trembling hands into her hoodie, shifting her weight back and forth from leg to leg while chewing at her lower lip.

Kanon whirled back to look at Chisato’s face. It’d be unreadable to anyone else, but Kanon could see the little way the whites of her eyes had become just a little more prominent and the way her perfect posture became more rigid. To be honest, Kanon had expected someone taller or a little greener but there was no mistaking the two hesitant looks sandwiching Kanon.

“Chisato, I—” A grin appeared on Moca’s face, uneasy and forced. “Moca-chan’s been looking all over for you.”

“Moca,” Chisato’s face hardly moved, “I— I don’t have anything to say to you.”

The stinging flinch on Moca’s face hurt like a slap across Kanon’s own face. The pain Kanon felt wasn’t for Moca’s sake, it was for Chisato. It was for how Chisato was going to let this little bit of happiness she’d grabbed slip through her fingers and it was for how Kanon could only watch it happen.

No. Maybe everyday Kanon Matsubara could only watch, but she wasn’t that girl. Today she was Kanon Matsubara, future WcRonalds’ assistant manager and she was going to make a difference!

“Moca-chan!” Kanon stood up, spraying a little bit of ketchup off the smudge on her arm as she did. “L-let me tell you about C-Chisato-chan’s friend!”

“Eh?” Moca was thrown off guard.

“Kanon-chan!” Chisato jolted up from the table, hands on either side of her tray.

“No way!” Aya whirled around between all three of them, “Moca-chan’s the one Maya-chan’s in love with? Poor Kaoru-san!” They all chose to leave Aya to her wild fantasies.

“Chisato-chan, please let me continue.” Kanon bowed her head quickly before meeting Chisato’s eyes. “This isn’t about you, it’s about your friend.”

What could Chisato do in the face of such an argument but watch?

“C-Chisato’s friend is incredible. She works harder than anyone I know, but she always takes on her friends’ problems too.” Kanon’s fists clenched. “She’s not always nice, but she’s always kind. She’ll never do anything for herself if she thinks it might hurt someone so please—”

Kanon shut up the voice in her head yelling about how ridiculous she looked as she bowed to Moca with a ninety degree bend. “Please take care of her! Don’t give up on her if she struggles to say what she feels.”

Moca’s shoes squeaked against the waxed floors as she shuffled. “If Kanon-san asks so passionately, even someone as lazy as Moca-chan has to say yes.”

“Moca… I… I’m sorry I left.” Chisato and Moca regarded each other quietly, with the sort of expressions that made Kanon search for an excuse to get out of there. She didn’t have to bother, the excuse came quickly.

“O-OI HIMARI! Hang in there!” Tomoe’s booming voice filled the fast food joint. They all pivoted to the counter.

In Aya and Kanon’s absence, the handful of people in line had multiplied to a few dozen, trailing out the door and back in again in a serpentine line of ravenous fast food fanatics. Himari was desperately trying to run two registers at once but all she’d managed to do was send all the cash drawers flying open and spewing bills into the air.

“Himari-chan!” Kanon and Aya panicked at once.

“I’m sorry Chisato-chan, I have to get back to work right now!” Kanon tugged her visor back on.

“Please, go before something awful happens to Himari-chan, we’ll be…” Chisato swallowed.

“We’ll be alright.” Moca finished, “Save Hii-chan!”

Kanon darted back to the security of her countertop, the last thing she heard before passing the threshold between customer and employee was Aya cheering.

“Moca-chan! I’ll be rooting for you and Maya-chan!”

She really, really worried about Aya sometimes but at least Kanon suspected she wouldn't have to worry about Chisato.

* * *

“So… when were you going to introduce Moca-chan to your friend?” Moca leaned in her own doorway, head and shoulders resting against the wood as she watched Chisato inspect her bedroom with half-lid eyes. “Kanon-san spoke so highly of her Moca-chan kind of wants a piece of that now.”

“Kanon-chan always sees the best in others,” Chisato lowered herself onto the edge of Moca’s bed, brushing a spilled pile of comics to the side of the aqua comforter so she could have a proper place to sit.

“You two have a lot in common.”

Chisato chuckled and deflected. “Aren’t you going to show me around Moca Aoba?”

Moca rolled herself off the wall, stretching the line from her neck down to her arm. “Hmm, but you got a tour earlier.” It hadn’t been terribly interesting then either: here’s a bed, here’s a desk, here’s a pile of hoodies on the chair she used for laundry. Moca had so many other things she wanted to discuss. Or not discuss and just skip back to what they’d been doing before the feelings got mixed up. Why did she have to let that little confession slip in before they even kissed. “This is more a return to the scene of the crime.”

“The crime?” Amusement tickled at Chisato’s lips, “If I stand accused of a crime pray tell what I have done.”

Moca liked this Chisato, the one that gave back everything Moca served twice as hot and ready to burn. “You fled the scene! Sounds like an admission of guilt to the great detective Moca-chan!”

“The great detective?”

“Tch tch tch,” Moca wagged her finger, “She’s solved many mysteries. Maybe you’ve heard of the Mystery of the Ticking Bath Bomb? The Locked Roof Incident? The Hey Hey Homicides?”  
“One of those seems a bit more severe than the others.”

“Great Detective Moca-chan will solve any crime by dinner time.” Moca flopped onto her bed, jostling Chisato. “ _Any_ crime.”

Chisato crossed her legs with a languid ease. “Does the Great Detective Moca-chan have an arch nemesis?”

“She’s in the market,” she pulled herself back up, sitting beside Chisato with their thinly covered thighs pressed against each other on the bed. Neither moved. “She’s a one arch nemesis sort of girl.”

“In this day and age? How admirable,” Chisato purred praise over Moca’s supposed alter ego. “I hear of detectives taking on two, three, even four arch nemeses all the time nowadays.”

“Not her style. She’s got her eye on one person in particular anyway.”

“Oh?” There was something like curiosity mixed in with the bait.

“Yeah. Real piece of work. Did a nasty hit and run earlier today.”

“Moca…” Oops, Moca didn’t mean to make that regret appear in Chisato’s eyes. She didn’t want that at all.

“Shall we reenact the crime?”

Chisato smiled. That was better. “I was sitting like this,” Chisato shifted her waist and hooked legs over Moca’s lap, the backs of her knees resting over Moca’s thighs. “Wasn’t I?”

“Mmm,” she hummed as Chisato leaned over to nuzzle the rim of Moca’s ear sending sparks down her face, “rings a bell.”

“If I remember correctly,” Chisato whispered in that low tone she only used when they were alone, “I was wondering if you were finally going to kiss me, or if I would have to do it myself.”

“Another mystery for the pile.”

Chisato pulled away a little to face Moca. “But before I said anything, you brought your hand up and—“

Moca pushed away a loose strand of Chisato’s hair, the tips of her fingers dragging across Chisato’s temples. Her breath hitched. Just the way it had before.

“And then you said…”

“I love you,” Moca finished. It had been impossibly hard to say the first time and it was somehow harder the second time but she said it anyway. 

The most astounding part was Moca’s heart still beat so steadily. The first time she thought it was about to burst, not helped at all by the way Chisato fled afterwards. But saying it again, this time with those violet eyes waiting and watching, not widening and looking for an exit, all Moca felt was perfectly at peace.

“So what’s the mystery detective?” Chisato reached for Moca back. Her fingers were so delicate on Moca’s cheek, every stroke tickled in a way that made Moca want to beg for more.

“What do you think about me—?”

Chisato surged upwards, cutting the words off Moca’s lips with her own. She kissed her once, twice and on the third time Moca regained enough sense to kiss Chisato back and meet intensity with intensity. Moca felt the answer in every touch, every time those lips pressed against hers—sometimes on target, sometimes to the side in messy repetition. Over and over until they held each other still in one deep, long kiss.

The answer should be clear enough. When they parted, lips quivering, hands smoothing out each other’s ruffled clothes, they panted as if they’d been yelling the answer at each other. But when Chisato said it, Moca still felt a little like crying.

“I love you too.”

A firm push to her chest sent Moca down to the bed, Chisato following along. Her arms wrapped tightly around Moca’s torso as her legs continued to rest over the Moca’s stomach, somehow on top of and underneath Moca at the same time. Chisato’s long hair was everywhere, less a blanket than a mist. Moca was wholly surrounded by Chisato, her face in her eyes, her breath in her ears, her taste still on her tongue and Moca was still greedy enough to want more. “Girlfriends?”

She wanted to ask it casually while she still had the courage from the kisses running through her veins. But it was hard to say anything casually with Chisato Shirasagi in your arms. Chisato gave every moment a gravity Moca had never felt in her life. It wasn’t that Chisato was serious in the way Ran or Sayo were, she was just important by her very nature. And it still felt like a joke to have her pay so much attention to Moca, to have her look at Moca with those heavy violet eyes. But it wasn’t time to tell her that yet.

Chisato kissed her one more time. Moca wanted a thousand more of those, it was like pressing her mouth against the perfect bun. Someday she’d tell Chisato that and Chisato would pretend to be annoyed and laugh and say something like: If that’s the case learn to bake and you’ll never need me again.

“Yes,” Chisato whispered on their parting exhale. “Girlfriends.”

Moca let go of the air she’d been holding too tightly to in a happy laugh. A hundred little lines popped through her head, little ways to let the heaviness out of the moment. But Moca took those lines and filed them away for some other day.

Someday Moca would use all those cheesy lines and Chisato would laugh. Because there would be a someday. And another someday after that.


End file.
